As energy costs increase and the use of electric lighting and motors expands, more and more attention is being given to the design of efficient electrical systems. In today's environment of power conservation, power reduction systems are available to make reductions in available line power for subsequent application to varied loads, such as lighting systems. One such example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,525,490 for Power Saving Circuitry. However, synchronization of the power reduction systems can become problematic for experienced analogue variations in line power. Further, it is recognised other variations can occur in line power, such as voltage/current fluctuation due to noise introduced into the supply line, which can affect synchronization between power reduction equipment and the line power and can affect the introduction of cut-out pulses in the line power.
For example, current operation of power reduction equipment is coordinating using analogue based techniques, which is disadvantageous due to analogue variations in the line power that can affect the consistent introduction of cut-out pulses in the line power.